In general, essay writing is one of a standardized test used to assess linguistic competency and knowledge of, but not limited to, a person/applicant before admitting or hiring the person/applicant in an educational institution or an organization and regular students in general or higher education. Then, the competency level of the person/application is evaluated by an expert in a particular subject. However, it is very critical to accurately or correctly reflect the person/applicant's level of skills and knowledge in the particular subject by manually evaluating the essay. In order to overcome the manual process of evaluating the essay, the knowledge of the person is assessed using multiple-choice exams conducted using machines. However, the linguistic competency and effective communication abilities of the person/applicant cannot be assessed, even though the evaluation process used to grade multiple-choice exams is easier.
Traditionally, the manual evaluation process used for grading/scoring the person/applicant mainly utilizes a holistic scoring approach. In this approach, the manual evaluator quickly reads the essay to create an overall impression and readability. This approach also considers other criteria, such as grammar, mechanics, style, organization, development, vocabulary usage and the like to grade/score the essay. Though, the holistic approach improves the evaluation performance of the manual evaluator. However, the time and efforts spent by the evaluator are more and also provides an inconsistency in grading the essay. Thus, in order to reduce the efforts of the manual evaluator, a computer based automatic essay scoring system has come into existence.
Conventional computer based automatic essay scoring methods typically require extensive data collection to build a model for grading essay responses. Such data collection limits the effectiveness of the automated essay scoring systems since only essay responses from widely administered tests may be adequately graded. Similarly, the method of automatic essay scoring can also be implemented using a specific domain corpus that includes a plurality of pre-scored essays. The plurality of pre-scored essays is compared with an essay to automatically grade/score the essay. However the time required for identifying similarity between the essay and the plurality of pre-scored essays with different topics is difficult. In addition to the plurality of pre-scored essays corpus, textbook or course materials can also be considered to evaluate the essay. However, the method of selecting a text passage from the textbooks or course materials, which is similar to the essay and measuring the distance between the text passage and the plurality of pre-scored essays is a lengthy process. Additionally, the automatic essay scoring technique utilizes the method of comparing a concept and a paragraph in the essay to identify similarity between words in the paragraph and the concept and predicts the score of the essay. However, the prediction of scores is mostly based on length of the essay which does not analyze whether content is related to the concept or not and does not classify a relationship between the concept and the paragraph in the essay. Therefore, the methods used for generating automatic scores for essays do not provide an efficient or effective method of analyzing essays, which are more specifically written in Arabic language.
In view of the above, there is a need to enhance the method and system for providing an efficient analysis for automatic scoring of essays.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present application.